This Is Our Story Naruto Fanfic
by Melody1023
Summary: Where three kids live on the outskirts of the Hidden in the Leaf Village. They have secrets amazing power and great skills. But when they go to the academy what will they find? Love or just more loss and frustration. Watch as these three kids meet team 7 and go on amazing journeys!
1. Chapter 1: So Our Story Begins

~Isamu's Pov~  
Me, Nagisa, and Akihiro were walking threw the forest of Konoha.(please tell me if I spelt that right) trying to find our way back to the Leaf Village. We were out hunting and came back with a few good things. I caught a deer and a wolf, Nagisa got a rabbit and some clean water, and Akihiro got two rabbits and a wolf. We found the Leaf Village and made a sharp left. I bet your wondering why we didn't go in the Village. Well we don't live there we live on the outskirts of the village in a shack. Yeah I know we have a crappy life so what. We have everything we need here. Akihiro opened the door and me and Nagisa walked in. We set all of the stuff down on the small table in the middle of the room. "You guys go get ready I'll cook." I said. They nodded and walked to their rooms. I took out my knife and started to skin the fur off the animals. Its a hard life, yeah, but we manage. I sighed and took out my phone and started to play some music then stuck my earbuds in. I finished skinning the animals and started cooking them

~Iruka's Pov~  
I was taking a walk threw the forest near the outskirts of the village with Kakashi and Kureani. I looked up slightly and saw a girl with white hair in a white crop top and white shorts and had no shoes. A boy walks out of a brown 'house' and walks over to the girl. The boy had blonde hair and was wearing a black tank top and black cargo shorts.

"What are they doing out here?" Kureani asked. Me and Kakashi shrugged in response. I decided to walk over to the but then the blonde boy walked back inside. I tapped the white haired girl on the shoulder and she gasped then turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked  
"I'm Iruka a chunin from the Leaf Village. Do you live out here?" I asked. She nodded."Why?"

"Me and my friends live out here. We cant really afford an apartment or home. Also my name is Nagisa." she responded. I gave her a sympathetic look and waved Kakashi and Kureani over. The two walked over and started to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Kureani and this is Kakashi." Kureani said. The girl nodded and looked back at me.

"So why are you here?" she asked.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to live with me since your living here." I said.  
"I'll take in the boy." Kureani piped  
"What about Isamu?" the girl asked.  
"I'll take her in." Kakashi said. Her eyes started to sparkle with excitement and joy.

"I'll go tell 'em!" she exclaimed. She then ran inside with the biggest smile ever.

~Nagisa's Pov~  
I ran inside to Isamu and Akihiro with a smile. "Guys! Guys!" I shouted. They both looked over to me with questioning look.

"Aren't you supposed to be washing our clothes?" Isamu asked.  
"There are people outside who want to take us in!" I exclaimed.  
"What?" Akihiro questioned.  
"People want to take us in?" Isamu interrogated. I nodded excitedly, took their hands and ran outside.

"Are these them?" Isamu asked. I nodded.  
"This is Iruka, Kureani, and Kakashi!" I introduced the 3 people who were going to take us in.

"I'll be taking Nagisa with me." Iruka stated. I smiled and ran over to my new 'dad'. He smiled at me as I climbed onto his back. I saw Akihiro walk over to Kureani as she smiled. Akihiro was pretty tall and was around her chest area. He smiled back at her and hugged her and she hugged back with a smile on her face. Isamu was the only one standing in the same spot. She kept a blank face and ran over to Kakashi then glomped him. And with that the 3 ninja took us back to the village. _**This is the beginning of our story and its not gonna end anytime soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2: We Have To Go To An Academy

~Time Skip to the Morning~  
~Akihiro's Pov~  
I woke up sleepily and looked to the sky. The sun was fully up and I realized what time it was. I jumped out of bed at the speed of lightning. 'Isamu is gonna kill me!' I thought. I started running towards the stairs when I remembered what happened yesterday. I came to a stop at the top of the stairs and sighed. I walked back to my room and closed the door once I was in. I walked over to my desk and sat at it looking at my creations of the stars (Don't worry he has more that's just one picture) I looked at the unfinished drawing of the stars and started it again. Even though it was day time I had a photographic memory when it comes to stuff like this. I continued o map out the stars until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed. I kept drawing as I heard my door open and footsteps walking over to my desk.

"Honey can you get dressed were going to meet your friends Isamu and Nagisa." Mom spoke.  
"Alright." I replied. I looked up to her and gave her a closed eye smile. She smiled back and walked out. I finished the map and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a green tank top and some khaki shorts. I put them on and put my pjs away. I got my necklace that me and the girl have always shared. Its really special to us. It has our chakra in it. Right now I have Isamu's and Nagisa's, Isamu has Nagisa's and mine, and Nagisa has mine and Isamu's. But anyway whenever we're in trouble we can summon each other. We've never needed it now but we might since we live in the Leaf Village now. I walked out of my room and downstairs to mom.

"Hey you ready?" Mom asked.  
"Yeah we can go." I replied. She nodded and tossed me a poptart. which I caught.

"Eat that on the way there." she commanded. I unwrapped the poptart and took a bite.

"Thanks." I spoke with a mouth full. We both walked out the door and towards wherever we were going.  
~Time Skip to When They get There~  
~Isamu's Pov~  
I stood next to my dad while waiting for the others. We were at a ramen shop and I was getting really bored. I started playing with my necklace . I'm still not used to this and I already gave ramen a try and that didn't work out to well. But anyway I saw Nagisa come in and started talking to her. I saw she had her necklace on we kept talking until the green on our necklaces started to glow. (The blue part of Isamu's necklace and the outer ring of Nagisa's necklace) I turned my head to the door way and smiled.

"Aki!" I exclaimed. He groaned.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted. I laughed.

"You know I'm just teasing Akihiro."  
"Yeah I know but it still bugs me." He walked over to me and Nagisa and sat down in between us. We laughed and talked for a bit until I saw our parents starting to walk over to us with an expression I didn't like.

"Ok guys we want to tell you something." Iruka stated.  
"And what's that?" Nagisa asked.  
"We enrolled you into the ninja academy." they all spoke.  
"You did what?"


End file.
